


The Siren Call

by Nico_Jackson (orphan_account)



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Charmspeak, Love, M/M, Mermaids/Men, Other Super Natural Creature, Scenting, Slight Incest Referencing, Smut, Sorcerers, Threesome, Vampires, Wolves, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mate, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nico_Jackson
Summary: Percy Jackson knows he isn’t normal, but what isn’t normal he doesn’t know...Nico Di Angelo has caught wind of a new scent, the mystery person is intriguing, who are they...





	1. Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> AGGHHHHH super hyper my first story sorry if it’s really bad but I’m still young and trying to find a writing style!!

— Percy’s POV —

It was Monday morning and a loud ring cut through my  ** _very_** nice dream. A hot stranger pleasing me  leaving me a writhing, panting mess underneath him, you get the idea. I sighed loudly and turned off my alarm, I glanced at the clock even though I already knew the time. Red luminous numbers flared at me 5:00 am. I sighed again and jumped into the shower taking care of a certain morning problem. After showering I left for school, now you may be wondering why I would leave the house at 6:00am welll the simple answer was to swim. Swimming helped focus my mind on things other than Jesse my ex-girlfriend, long story short she’s a phsyco. But no matter how crazy she was, she is my first love and I will always hold a part of her in me, we broke up 3 weeks ago when I found her with my cousin Madeline. I dived into the pool without a single splash, effortlessly I swam with the water gliding over my scales.

WAIT!

Scales, when did I get those. I glanced down and let out a very girlish scream, I had grown a tail, a sea green tail with flecks of onyx. 

 

— Nico’s POV — 

I was happily sleeping in a tree when a loud scream awoke me, I sniffed the air, whatever had screamed wasn’t mortal, I sniffed again, the scent was male but it wasn’t clear if he was a dom or sub! Wait why was I thinking like this, his scent shouldn’t affect me like this. I ran towards the scream and entered the room scanning it for danger with my fangs bared. 

 

In the middle of the room was a pool and in the pool was a late teenager probably not that far off 18 with black hair dripping, brilliant sea green eyes and a toned, muscles body - there was no other way to decribe this boy, he was hot. He was staring down at his body in shock, I followed his gaze and gasped as I saw the most beautiful mermaid tail I had ever seen, I’ve seen quite a few.

The young merboy finally noticed me gawking at him. He finally spoke with a stutter

“C-c-can y-you see t-this t-t-to?”

”Yes” I said, licking my fangs

He gasped when he saw the fangs.

”You’re not normal either, y-y-you’re a vampire aren’t you!”

I nodded my head slowly not meeting his eyes. I heard the water move as he pulled himself onto the side and then watched as his tail turned back into two legs he wiggled them and giggled. Gods that giggle was the cutest yet sexiest sound I had ever heard. 

The merboy stood in front of him and extended his hand.

”Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy”

I took his hand

”Nico Di Angelo, my friends call me Nico” 

He giggled at my bad attempt of a joke. I realised he was soaking wet and dragged him to the changing room. 

“Get changed and dry before you catch hypothermia” I ordered

He nodded and the said

”Umm... would you mind turning around or something?”

I blushed deeply as I realised I had just stood there expectantly without thinking about privacy. 

“Oh umm... gods sorry yeah” 

I left the room and waited by the door. 5 minutes later he came out with his hair still plaster to his forehead but other than that completely dry. I chocked slightly as he came out he was wearing a tight navy tank top that showed off his muscles and a pair of black skinny jeans outlining every curve of his legs including shaping that perfect ass of his. 

“You ok?” He said as I stared

Blushing I replied

”uh yeah, let’s go I should show you something”

As he passed me he wiped my chin, fuck I was visibly drooling! He giggled again.

”Ok! It better not be those fangs of yours though!” 

I touched my lips and felt that my fangs were still elongated even though the danger wasn’t there, I was confused. I suddenly moved back into gear and walked next to Percy leading him to our destination.

— Percy’s POV — 

soo... call me an idiot for following a vampire, admittedly he was fit, black hair covering his onyx eyes, he was quite small and he wire an aviators jacket that was about three sizes too big, _but_ I followed him anyways.

Suddenly he stiffened and sniffed the air signalling for me to stop as well, I stopped and looked around trying to see any danger. I glanced back at Nico his fangs had elongated again, that was a sight I could get used to. He snarled, fuck that was hot. A loud screech pierced the air and I felt something sharp dig into my lower lip, I had grown fangs, everything around me focused and I tunnelled in on the bird, Nico lunges forward me not far behind him, I sunk my new found fangs into its flesh and tore, Nico stood and watched me dumbfounded. When the bird shuddered and stopped screeching, Nico stared at me and pointed a mirror at me, I glanced at my reflection, my eyes had turned a black as dark as pitch and my race was covered in blood, my fangs retracted and my eyes returned to their normal colour. Next thing I knew Nico appeared in front of me his face inches from mine, his eyes blown wide with anticipation as he slowly licked the blood from my face. I couldn’t help it and let out a small moan as he licked my ear - it was my weakness. 

He chuckled against it making me moan again. 

“Stop Nico”

He pulled away from me

”I was done anyway” he winked

We continued in silence.

”Welcome to ‘Los sobrenaturales’ home of supernaturals” said Nico as we approached a hill. I followed him over the crest of the hill and inhaled sharply. 

“Wow”

Nico chuckled. 

“NEEKS!!l” Came a cry from a girl with brown hair and golden eyes

”Hey Haze” He replied smiling at her with fondness.

I instinctively glared at her as she kissed Nico on the cheek.

”Who’s this Neeks?” She asked

”Meet Perseus Jackson, merboy” He replied glancing at me

She gasped

”MERBOY!??”

”Yes that’s what I said isn’t it?” 

“We haven’t met one who wasn’t Amphitrite’s offspring!” She exclaimed

”umm... I’m Sally Jackson’s son and my father died on a ship in the navy” I said glancing between what I assumed was a couple. 

The girl giggled 

“No silly, your father is very much alive and has many other children but all born by his wife except you, your mother must be a very special woman Perceus” Stated the brunette. 

I blushed

”Please call me Percy”

”ok” She said batting her eye lashes slightly, she leaned into Nico and whispered in his ear, his pale complexion changed to a deep crimson as he blushed furiously. I glared at this girl whatever she had said to her boyfriend was not PG rated. Nico cleared his throat and grasped my hand dragging me towards a villa white as snow and coral designs carved into it. Nico rapped sharply on the door, the door was thrown open and a man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts stood in front of them, he looked at Nico.

”Mr.Di Angelo, what are you doing in our end of the campus?” The man growled. Then his eyes darted to Percy.

”And who might you be?!” He said coldly now adressing me. 

“Perseus Jackson” I muttered his eyes opened wide in shock

”P-Percy?” Stuttered the man

”yeah? That’s my name” 

“I am your father” he said 

(Sorry I needed to use that)

I couldn’t believe this man stood before me, a man I had just met was claiming to be my father. I acted on instinct, turned and ran. 

“Shit!” I heard Nico yell as he ran after me.

Due to rage I ran faster than ever before Nico even even with his vampire powers was struggling to keep up. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt a tug as a body tackled me to the ground, a small but strong body pushed on top of me not letting me move.

”shhhh it’s ok Percy I’ve got you no ones going to hurt you whilst I’m around” came a tumble of soothing comments from the person. 

I continued to cry and shake, the person running their hands along my arms and helping me calm down.


	2. Exceptance

— Nico’s POV —

I held the shaking body to the ground with my own hoping to calm the scared merboy. I started running my fingers though his hair and up his arms to soothe him, eventually he fell asleep. I picked up the boy and realised he was light, very light. I ran with super human speed back to my room in the vampire half of the campus, one belonged to the ‘dark side’ the vampires and other creatures of the night, the vampires ruled it. The other belonged to the ‘light side’ where mermaids and other creatures of the light, the mermaids ruled this side. The two weren’t really meant to be one each others turf and could only form friendships and hang out in the space between where the sorcerers ruled as they didn’t belong to a side. Technically I had already broken that rule by dropping Percy off with his dad so what would it matter tooo much if I took Percy into my room.

He smiled in his sleep, my only thought was that he was way to adorable for it to be legal. Percy started to moan quietly and writhe in my sheets. I blushed furiously knowing that I was witnessing Percy Jackson have a rather exciting dream by the sounds of it. Percy’s scent became a lot spicier as he continued to moan. My eyelids began to drool as I fell asleep tucked up next to him, my breath slowed to match his. 

I woke up to a shadow standing over my bed scowling at me, the figure cleared his throat. 

“Nico, please explain to me why there is another boy in your bed” drawled my father

”Ummm... morning dad, this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon meaning ...”

”HE IS A MERBOY!!!” Roared Hades

”y-y-yes?” I replied

Percy groaned next to me and opened his eyes slowly. He glanced nervously around the room before seeing me and visibly relaxing. He glanced at my father and jumped back into my arms. My father glared at me and sniffed the air.

”Unclaimed and still not determined, very interesting” Hades pondered.

Percy’s wide eyes closed as he buried his face into my chest, my heart skipped a beat. - Theoretically.

I rubbed his back to comfort him.

”Remember what I said last night Percy” I said trying I reassure him that everything was going to ok.

Hades continued to glower at percy. Eventually he gave up glaring and left. Percy sat up and pulled away from Nico,

”Where am I, How did I end up here and Who was that?” Quizzed Percy

”You are in my room, you ran away from your father last night I followed you and got you to calm down and thought it best to bring you back here instead of your father’s house because then you might feel a bit safer and that was my father.” I replied casually growling as I spoke of my father. 

Percy glanced around again taking in the posters and cleanliness of the room. 

“Nice room you have Nico” he eventually muttered

Blushing I replied “Thanks”

”That man we met yesterday is not my father, no matter what anyone says!” He continued

”Percy he is your father, why would I lie to you?” I sighed looking him dead in the eye

”I still don’t believe you but you make a point I am willing to meet with him again and attempt a relationship” said Percy leaning back into me.

”Thank you Percy” I said running my hands over his arms to show it was ok.

— Percy’s POV — 

We had arrived at the same white villa that we visited yesterday. My breath hitched as I knocked on the door, this time a woman wearing a blue apron opened the door she was covered in flour.

”Hello dears can I help you?” She asked

I relaxed, “Well it turns out that I am Poseidon’s son and I was wondering if I could speak with him” I explained

She gasped “You’re the one” 

“Ummm sorry?” I said confused

”Nothing” she replied hurriedly

I didn’t believe her for a second but whatever. 

“My husband is in the living room, you and your friend can come in” she said

”Thank you ma’am” I said unsure how to address her.

”Please call me Amy” she said

”ok thank you Amy” I turned to Nico and scanned his face, he had a look of confusion similar to the one I felt.

”you don’t have to come, it’s your choice I’m sure you have better things to do than hang out with a merboy and his dad” I continued looking at my feet

Nico hit my head

”Idiot merboy, I need to make sure you’re safe, I’m staying with you.” He said laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

I blushed deeply and could feel the heat rising in my face.

”thank you Nico” I said

”No worries” he replied ruffling my hair.

We walked into the house and followed Amy into the living room, it had a green sofa with blue cushions and a blue rug. 

“Father” I said shuffling my feet

”Perseus” he said

”Why is there a Vampire in my house” he continued

”Because I asked him to be here” I said

My father turned to Nico

”Do you do everything Perseus asks you to do?” He questioned

”No but when he needs my support I will be there.” Replies Nico sneering

I glanced up at Nico and blushed seeing that his fangs had elongated as if to challenge anyone who came near me. I felt something tug at my waist and saw that Nico had wrapped his arm around me, my blush deepened. Poseidon glared at his arm but said nothing.

_Time break_ 

~ 3 Hours later ~

— Nico’s POV — 

Percy was sat next to me holding my hand as he spoke to his father, Percy giggled and I felt the familiar warm feeling in my stomach that I had felt since first smelling Percy. Percy stood up and hugged his father.

”Bye dad, Nico said he was gonna show me around” said Percy.

”Bye son” called Poseidon as Percy pulled me out of the room

I waved briefly at Poseidon and followed Percy out of the house. 

“See I told you it would be ok” I said in a ‘I told you so’ voice

”yeah yeah, I know” he replied.

Percy turned to look at me.

”so where to first Nico?” He asked excitedly

”The school” I said blankly

”SCHOOL” he exclaimed

”yeah I know boring” I rolled my eges

His beautiful sea green eyes started to shine with tears.

” Maybe I’ll make my first proper friends” he whispered.

I looked at him in disbelief, how had Percy never had any friends, before I new what I was doing I pulled Percy into a tight hug, at first he tried to pull away and then realised that restraint was useless and gave in burying his head into my chest. Reluctantly I let go and clasped his hand bringing him towards the school. 

— Percy’s POV —

“NEEKS” came a high pitched voice

”Hey Haze” he replied

she walked up to him and hugged him whispering in his ear, Nico merely shook his head, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. Another four girls walked up to us with their arms around each others waists, they were clearly dating.

”Percy, meet Annabeth - sorceress” the blonde waved “ Reyna -  Warrior Princess” the brunette nodded her head in greeting “ Rachel -  seer” the red head smiled “and Piper - mermaid” The olive skinned girl saluted. “Girls meet Percy - Merboy” Nico introduced us all I waved blushing slightly. 

“As you may have guessed, Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel and Piper are dating, well actually they are mated.” Continued Nico

”Mated?” I asked

”They are soulmates in other words, in our world we have dominants and submissives, you can’t have more than one dom without a sub to balance it out or vice versa. Annabeth, Reyna and Rachel are all Doms so when they were mated they realised something was missing, Pipes was claimed as their mate almost instantly.” He chuckled at the memory. 

I blushed all this talk about mates and mating made me feel flushed. But this soulmates thing would explain why I had never felt attracted to anyone fully, even Jesse we were never smitten with each other, I couldn’t bring myself to be fully in love with her. 

“Nico!” Called a voice from above as a blonde boy floated from the sky

”Jase meet Percy, Percy meet Jason” Nico said

Jason extended his hand 

“Nice to meet you” he said

”Same here” I said shaking his hand

I turned to look at Nico

”But what if you don’t know if you’re a Dom or Sub?” I asked panicked as I had no clue.

”You will know when you come into your first heat” he said starting to blush.

”Oh ok... What are you?” I asked

Nico blushed furiously

”Dominant” he whispered his breath tickling my ear.

Wait when did Nico move so close. I stepped back slightly and he pulled back instantly both of us blushing like mad. A scrawny boy walked up to us. 

“Hey Sparks” he said

”Lee Lee” exclaimed Jason 

“Leo I think someone missed their Dom” Laughed Nico.

”Nico?” I asked

“Yeah?”

”How do you know when you’ve found your mate?”

”Once you’ve both had a heat they have a powerful scent that only they can detect.” 

“Oh right thanks, what happens in a heat”

” You get temperature swings and should stay away from the opposite, heats can get intense I know many Dom’s that have taken advantage of a sub because the dom was in heat. Once a dom decides to mate there is no stopping us when we are in heat unless mated.”

”Are you?”

” Am I what?”

”Mated”

“if I was mated my sub would’ve killed you for sharing my bed last night, I am one of the only unmated doms left in Manhattan, no one has the scent”

I did the first thing that came to my head and I hugged him tightly.

“They’ll come” I whispered into his hair 

 


	3. The meal

 

> — Nico’s POV —

Percy was a writhing mess next to me, I blushed as I realised Percy was yet again having another one of his dreams. I fell asleep with Percy pushing himself into my bare chest moaning something along the lines of... “put it in me baby yes”. 

~Morning~ 

I stretched and found a note on the beside table, I chuckled as I realised Percy was still fast asleep. 

/The Note/ 

Dear Nico, 

As I have noticed a friendship blossom between you and Mr.Jackson I have come to the conclusion that we should hold a dinner with the Merpeople. Be ready with Mr.Jackson at 7pm sharp, I will collect you from your room.

 

Your father,

Hades

/End of Note/

I glanced at my clock it was 12 pm, oops me and Percy had over slept a bit. I ran my hand down Percy’s arm to wake him up and eventually his eyes fluttered open.

”Morning Nico” he mumbled

”Morning Percy” I smiled

I showed him the note and he smiled

”Well we better decide what to wear and make sure that we’re ready” He said

”sure” I replied

— Time Break —

~ 7 Hours Later ~

I was ready, I was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, my black dress shirt and the cape that I had earned when I joined the council, Father made me wear it to special events. Percy stepped out of the bathroom. OMG! He was wearing Black skinny jeans that fitted perfectly, a deep green t-shirt and an oversized blue hoodie. He smiled awkwardly, when he saw me his eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly, I walked slowly closer to him, teasing him. I shut his mouth and leaned in to his ear. 

“You’re drooling...” I whispered

His hand snapped up to his mouth to wipe away non-existent drool. I chuckled. A sharp knock sounded through the room as my father stepped into it.

 “ It’s time.” He said and turned in his heel leaving the room.

Me and Percy followed him out of the room into the dining room. Where all of the dominants I know where sat, including my friends, the only Subs were Jason, Piper, Juniper, The stoll Brothers, Silen and Frank along with Persephone my fathers wife. There were three chairs left, as my father entered the room everyone rose, Percy and I made our way across the room to the only other spare chairs. We sat and conversations and eating began. Percy looked terrified so I took his hand under that table and stroked the back of it. 

~ 7:45 ~ 

A sweet smell hit the nostrils of every person in the room and all the dominants turned to look at Percy who had just fainted. I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes turn blood red as all the other dominants looked at what wasn’t theirs. I picked Percy up and ran to the corner of the room, Poseidon attempted to come near me but I just hissed at him, along with every dominant that tried to come near him.

”It’s no use using dominants to calm him down, Percy just went into his first heat and clearly is a Sub, Nico as the only unmatef Dom in the room and his best friend feel over protective of him and doesn’t want a Dom near him” Stated Annabeth.

 “ Every Dom get out now!” Demanded Jason

I continued to hiss at everyone. Annabeth was right except for one thing Percy’s scent was different than every other Sub I’ve ever scented before, it was sweeter. Eventually all the Dominants left the room, Jason approached me carefully. 

“Nico, none of us are going to hurt Percy but he needs a doctor, he is in heat you can’t be near him, in case you accidentally mate. Please pass him over!” He reasoned.

I started to hiss and then looked at Percy glazed in sweat and shaking with his eyes closed. I passed Percy to Jason and fainted.

— Percy’s POV —

I opened my eyes slowly and took in the room around me it was filled with my friends that were all submissive. I groaned.

”Where am I?”

”Percy!” Yelled Jason

”You’re in the hospital” said Piper

”Why?” I asked

”You came into your first heat and passed out.” She explained

”oh gods how embarassing!” I said putting my head in my hands

Jason chuckled “ not as bad as Nico” 

“Nico! Where is he I demand to see him!”  I shouted

”Umm... Percy you’re in heat I don’t think being in the presence of an unmated dominant is the best idea” shrugged Jason

” but I need to see him!” I whined

”Fine you may have five minutes alone with Nico but that is it!” Ordered Poseidon 

I squealed internally as the dark haired vampire stepped into the room. He had his hair covering his eyes slightly but when he entered the room he breathed and his eyes went black, not gonna lie it was kind of sexy, actually I just lied it was very sexy. He shuffled his feet and finally spoke.

”Hey Percy, how do you feel?”

”Cold, I just want to snuggle with everyone”

“I would give you a snuggle but turns out you’re a sub and I’m a dom and your scent is” he licked his lips, fangs elongating “incredible, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself and I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do”

”Who says I don’t want to?” I said winking at him

Nico chocked on the air.

”W-What?!” He yelled blushing

I burst out laughing. He moved closer to me.

”Percy you don’t know what you’re doing to me...” he whispered edging closer.

Next thing I knew his lips pressed against mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I allowed him, melting into his kiss I moaned quietly. His hands started to move on my body but I held them still and he pulled back sharply.

”what happened to the whole, there’s no stopping us especially with your scent?” I asked.

Nico blushed, clearly knowing something that I didn’t.

”umm I don’t know, some part of my humanity came back to me I guess?” 

I didn’t buy it for a second but oh well. 

“I’m so sorry Percy” he continued

”why?” 

“I didn’t ask you if it was ok”

”stop stressing, I let you, and I kind of liked it” I said mumbling the last part and blushing brightly.

As Nico heard the ending he blushed crimson.

”TIME’S UP!” Yelled Piper

”Jaseeee” I whined as he dragged Nico out of the room.

”Jeez Percy, you’ve got fangs and your eyes are black, either you’re angry or turned on. I’m guessing the latter.” Said piper. 

I blushed violently.

”Don’t worry Nico was too that’s why his eyes were black and his fangs were out” she continued.

”but that’s because I’m in heat!!!! I was just turned on no excuse!!!!!” I wailed

”Percy, when you go into heat you get turned on way quicker because you’re the most fertile then.” She explained

I chocked,

”FERTILE?!!???!!??!” But I’m a boy!” I yelled

She rolled her eyes “Submissives are fertile no matter what gender they are.” 

“Oh” 


	4. Heat

— Nico’s POV —

So I was banned from seeing Percy, though Jason cane and told me updates every day it still wasn’t enough, I needed to see him and make sure for myself. It wasn’t like I was going to go crazy and rape him. I gasped as I realised what I would do.

— Percy’s POV —

~ 5 hours later ~ AKA: Midnight

I awoke with a shudder as I heard a soft tapping at the window, I looked around all my friends had left so I opened the window and a small bat flew in. I chucked and picked it up.

”Hello” I cooed stroking its belly, it shuddered underneath my touch it’s eyes turning black. I gasped and placed it on my bed.

”Hey Nico” I said recognising those eyes anywhere. 

A cloud of red surrounded the bat and when it dissapated a teenage vampire with fangs elongated and black hair covering his black eyes was in its place.

”Hey Percy” he smiled “I’ve missed you”

”I’ve missed you too” I sighed “ I should decide who I want to spend time with me during my heat” I whined

He stroked my arms and pulled me closer.

”I know Percy, I know” He whispered as he nuzzled his face into my hair and moaning loudly.

”I smell that good then do I?” I chuckled

” You have no idea” he sighed

For some reason I decided to straddle Nico, I collapsed on his chest relishing in the touch. I curled into a fetal position on my bed and fell asleep as Nico lay down next to me and I pushed backwards into his chest. 

\- Time break - 

I woke up to small kisses being placed on my stomach. I turned and saw Nico with his fangs elongated and eyes glowing red, I whispered slightly at the sight and touch, Nico looked up and saw me watching him and crawled up the bed straddling my waist and capturing my lips in his. I moaned as his scent hit my nose. I don’t know when it started to happen but now I can scent people, it’s weird.

”Nico!” I moaned

”Percy” he moaned in reply

”You should go before the others get here, they’ll kill us”

He sat back,

”TOO LATE!!” Screeched Piper

Nico and I looked at the compromising postition we were in, him sat on my hips, both of us with fangs and his eyes glowing red I presumed mine were black and the fact we were both topless. I blushed and Nico screamed and crawled back under the covers.

”NICO DI ANGELO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PERCY’S BED!” She yelled

”well, I couldn’t stay away and anyway it’s not like we did anything” Nico said blushing.

”Also knock next time, he could’ve been masturbating, after all heats are full of sexual desires and with no one to fill them he was left all alone how awkward would you feel then.” Continued Nico

Piper sighed “ I guess”

Both of our fangs retracted but our eyes stayed.

”Clearly I can be trusted with Percy I have been here all night and haven’t done anything. Please can my ban be lifted!” He pleaded

Piper sighed glancing between the two of us, finally she gave in. Piper sat in the bed next to me pulling me in for a hug, when I felt a tug on my arm, Nico was hissing at Piper and had his fangs back. I wriggled to his side and put my head on his chest.

”Sorry Pipes, someone else wants Persassy it seems!” I chuckled.

Nico sighed contentedly as I snuggles my head into his chest. I closed my eyes falling asleep on Nico.

~ 3 PM ~

I groaned as I woke up, I realised that I was hard and Nico could feel it. I quickly moved away from him, completely embarrassed as I know I sleep talk and had probably said his name a few times. Although I tried to move away Nico wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to be face to face with him.

”Afternoon Perce” he said

”Perce?” I asked feeling the heat rise to my face.

”Yeah I thought it was cute, so it suited you perfectly.” He whispered into my ear, my dick twitched and I knew he felt it because he froze and then moved slightly closer our faces centimetres apart. He stroked up my side, 

“your scent is intoxicating Perce, you have no idea what it does to me.” He breathed

”I have some idea, yours is pretty good too” I whispered back

He sat bolt upright

”You can scent me!?”

”umm yeah... can’t all merpeople scent people”

”No merpeople don’t scent until your first gear is over and then you can only smell your mate.”

“oh”


	5. Difficulty

-Nico’s POV-

So Percy can scent me but his first heat isn’t over and I don’t know if we’re mates. Ughhhh why is life so confusing! Now that I think about it his heat is very different from pipers, she likes to be alone and in the sea but he wants to be covered in people, mainly me, he’s stolen about half of my wardrobe or create a den for himself. Which to be honest I’m fine with because I spend most of my time with him anyway. Though if no one is there we get a bit carried away and end up in compromising positions, which I don’t mind and I don’t think he does either. Over the past weeks we’ve gotten a lot closer. Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it. 

“Perce?” I said as I took in the dark haired teen before me, his scent hit me and the familiar feeling of my fangs eleongating washed over me. 

He looked at me through his hair and I realised just how horny he was, his fangs were longer than I’ve ever seen them and his eyes instead of black were bright green, I smiled at him as he walked through my door and into my room.

”I don’t think this is a good idea given how ummm... needy you are right now.” I said worried of what would happen.

”I know this is a bad idea Nico, but I need to be here with you!” He growled

He pushed me onto the bed and leapt on top of me, pinning me so I couldn’t move. He hated his teeth and snarled at me, I was worryingu but man, this was turning me on. There was no other way to describe what was happening other than sexy as fuck!

”Perce reall....” he silenced me with a kiss, pushing me further into the mattress.

I couldn’t help it I moaned into his mouth. Soon enough we were making out on my bed, his hardness rubbing against mine through the fabric of our trousers. He took his top off. Oh. My. Gods. Percy’s body was amazing, glistened in sweat and his abs perfectly toned from being on the swim team. I pressed a gentle kiss to them, he arched his back moaning my name. Percy swiftly removed my shirt and that’s when I realised he was on top. NOPE! I am not letting a submissive dominate me even once, I switched our positions and kissed down his body. After ten more minutes of making out I felt myself become more charged with adrenaline, this was a new feeling so I knew what it was, this is what it felt like to want to mate. I knew that if I didn’t stop I would be too far gone to stop it but Percy didn’t want to stop. I did the only thing I could think of and turned into a bat, I flew into the far corner of the room. Percy bucked his hips up needily and whimpered he looked at me with confusion. I shifted back and stared at him. 

“Percy if I didn’t stop I would’ve mated you and this is your first heat and we aren’t mated and I can’t take that away from you! You have the chance to find your actual mate and I’m going to let you!” I yelled unintentionally.

”Nico...”

”No Percy!”

”what about you finding your mate?” 

“I don’t know I’m 189 I don’t think there is a mate for me.” I said wiping away the tears I didn’t know were there.

”there is you just need to find them.” 

I cried into Percy’s shoulder, I wanted him as my mate and that was final. But... I can’t tell him or he will be my mate out of feeling bad for me, Percy hasn’t finished his heat yet so he shouldn’t be able to scent anyone yet, and even then he should only be able to scent his mate. This whole situation was confusing me, I looked over at Percy and he had fallen asleep, I decided the danger was over and moved into bed next to him pulling him close to me. I snuggled into his hair and fell into a deep sleep.

— Percy’s POV —

Me and Nico nearly made a huge mistake last night, I’m glad he stopped us after all I want my first time to be with my mate. I’m still waiting for someone to choose me and claim me, I’ve discovered that you aren’t born with a mate but at some point in your life hopefully someone decides to select you as your mate, when my heat finishes I will know if someone has selected me. I slowly opened my eyes and made a strangled gasp Nico was fully hard and myself not much better. His black shaggy hair fell in front of his face as he moaned under his breath. I wonder who was making him whimper and moan like that. He sat bolt upright and I hissed at the sudden lack of warmth and his sudden movement. He was panting hard.

”Percy...” he whispered before sobbing

”shhhh... Nico it’s ok,” I reassured him

”No it’s not, it’s not fair on you or on me”

”What are you talking about.”

”Nevermind it doesn’t matter”

”I want to know”

”No Percy!” 

“I deserve to know”

”Just drop it”

So I dropped it not wanting to anger him any further. I pulled him into a tight hug and then realised...

”NICO!” I yelled

”Yeah Perce” he mumbled

”I’m not in heat!”

”What!”

”You heard me”

A waft of hormones hit my nose.

”ugh, who is that, someone’s hormones are ummm very high today!” I gagged

”umm Percy I don’t smell anything, that’s your mating call...” he said looking away from me.

”Oh” I said

He sniffed me slightly.

”You don’t smell right, you smell different to anything I’ve smelt before?”

 “What?! Don’t I just smell like a submissive Merboy?”

“No there’s something else...”

I pressed my forehead against his gently. 

“How much does it matter?”I ask quietly

”It doesn’t I just want to know” he whispered. 

My nose pricked up, something was there... Nico senses it too and was sudddnely on very high alert. Just then Annnabeth burst into his room. 

“GUYS!” she yelled out of breath

”yeah?” Nico and I asked in unison

”percy you’re not fully merboy!” She screeched

”WHAT?!” I yelled

”I ran a test because Nico sent me a text about your heat being really weird and about the new scents he was receiving.” She explained 

“sooooo... what is it” asked Nico casually

”Percy is a Merboy-Wolf hybrid” she continued glancing nervously at Nico.

”a wolf Merboy hybrid” Nico repeated looking as if his whole world has just fallen apart.

”I’m confused what’s wrong with that?” I said. 

“Annie can you give us some privacy please” Nico requested 

Annabeth left with one final glance at Nico. Nico broke down sobbing.

”Nico?”

He snaked his arms around my neck and pulled me close.c

”This isn’t what I wanted for you...” he said

 


	6. Dealings

 

> — Percy’s POV —

Nico was sobbing into my hair and I was utterly confused what had this vampire so distressed that he was literally sobbing. Something I’ve never seen him do before it was an odd sight. I tried my best to reassure him but none of it was helpful. 

“Neeks please tell me what’s wrong”

”Perce...” he whined

”Please I want to know!” I pleaded

”Fine” he sighed 

“Thank you”

”When I was first claimed by Hades, so 171 years ago, I was your age, 18. Anyway, when I was first claimed a prophecy came to light, a boy of wolf and merboy would heal the heart of the lone wolf and heal the rift between two kingdoms. There has only been one wolf that never mated anyone, he had his heart broken by his supposed mate and couldnt bring himself to love again. So as the only Wolf-Merboy ever you are destined to be his mate.” He explained twisting his hands and unable to look me in the eye. 

“Oh” I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

”So you’re saying I get no choice in who I get to spend the rest of my life with, what if I hate him, what if he is horrible, what if...?” I asked frantically

”PERCY, Stop please” he yelled but I heard the heartbreak in his voice. 

“I don’t want to heal his heart he can be alone for the rest of his life for all I care, I’ve fallen in love with someone else, I want to be with them for the rest of my life.” I said

”You, you have?” He said unable to hide the tears now rolling down his cheeks behind his hair.

”Yes I have Nico. I don’t want anyone else just them. They are the best thing that ever happened to me. And if I can read things correctly they want me too.” 

“GREAT PERCY, GOOD FOR YOU. WE NEARLY FUCKED LAST NIGHT AND NOW TOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE! THATS JUST FUCKING GREAT PERCY, GOOD FOR YOU!!” He yelled letting the tears fall freely.

”OMG Nico! You don’t understand!” I yelled desperately.

With a quick motion I silenced him with a passionate kiss before he could continue another rant about how much of a dick I was. He pulled away sharply.

”No Percy. You don’t get to play with me like this.”

”Nico you don’t get it, I’m so in love with you that I am willing to defy a prophecy just to stay with you!” I said my voice cracking with emotion as the tears that threatened to fall, fell.

“Nico Di Angelo, vampire of the coven of Hades, I am in love with you.” I said again looking him in the eyes.

His onyx eyes looked into my sea green ones and we just sat there in silence, tears rolling down both of our cheeks. I looked across at Nico and realised he had started to edge towards me, he put his head in my lap and sobbed. I stroked his hair out of his eyes and rubbed his back.

”It’s ok Neeks, we’ll get through this, I love you and will do anything to make sure that you get to mate me if that’s what you want.”

”Perce, thank you for willing to break a prophecy just because you want me and considering how I feel. You’re right I love you too and I would love to mate you but, Luke Castellan would rip me limb from limb if I stole his mate.” 

“Did you say Luke!” I yelped my voice an octave higher than usual.

”Yes...”

”ummm we have uh history...”

”What kind of history?” 

“In high school he bullied me extensively” I said shuddering at the memory.

”He bullied you...? Percy, Wolves show their love through aggression, he knew you were his mate and was trying to get you to mate with him” laughed Nico.

”he was?” 

“Yes”

“you know Neeks, you smell different today have you used a new cologne, that smells of a fireplace?” I asked breathing on deeply.

”Um no... Percy, a fireplace is the what your mate smells like when you scent them.”

I blushed furiously.

“See how can I be Luke’s mate when clearly you are mine.”

“Well...” Now it was Nicos turn to blush “You could be both of our mates like Annie, Reyna, Pipes and Rach. Except me and Luke don’t have to mate.” 

I thought about it. 

“Ok, I need to go find luke I guess...” I groaned

”hmmm... no I’d rather we did something first.” He grinned at me fangs bared and eyes black. 

He licked his lips.

”Ok I’m down with that” I said feeling my fangs elongate

— Nico’s POV — 

I pinned the beautiful teen beneath onto the bed. His fangs were bared and his eyes bright green. We quickly removed our clothes and I was very happy with what I saw, toned abs that I had seen before but that sight would never get old, he was half-hard and very big... too big for a sub but I’d think about that later. I was glad I want the only one perving and he was clearly checking me out. I leaped at him and pushes him into the bed. I mouthed at his neck, and gently sank my fangs into his bared neck. He moaned gently, oh gods that sound, that would get anyone aroused. Damn I am so in love with this boy. 

I grabbed a bottle of lube of the side and slicked up my fingers, I started to finger the rim of his virgin hole and withdrew a sweet sweet moan. I was scissoring him and lubing up my length, I was large but Percy was huge. Both of us uncut and shaven, he clearly was a swimmer and I didn’t have any hair because of my bloodline, it was seen as disgusting in my home.

He moaned again and bucked his hips up towards me I chuckled as I watched the boy unravelled beneath me. I had claimed him, I had his blood on my fangs and a matching peirced two holes marked his neck. Percy growled his eyes open and glaring at me, he bucked his hips up and ground against me. He was clear in what he wanted, so I gave in and pushed gently into his hole. Slowly entering in further and further until I was fully in him my balls pushing against his soft backside. I started to thrust after making sure Percy was comfortable, we moaned in unison and came together. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and pulled out. I kissed him gently. We lay there in each others arms snuggling until we fell asleep. 

~ 4 hours later ~ / 3:40 pm

A loud bang rang through the room as a furry black shape ran into the room on all fours, howling it changed into a human shape. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WOTH MY MATE VAMPIRE” demanded the human

I wipes my eyes and glanced at percy who was wide awake staring at the person before us.

”Luke...” he muttered

”Hey baby, did the nasty vampire hurt you,” said Luke coming over and checking Percy over when his eyes cane to rest on the two peircings on his neck, Luke’s eyes flashed red and his fangs elongated.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” He growled glaring at me

”Mated my mate.” I said with a shrug

”You knew he was mine, a propechy literally said that he was mine and you know that you don’t touch what’s mine, you made that mistake before and look where that ended you.” Luke snarled

”He was never explicitly yours and Percy doesn’t belong to anyone he is his own person.“ I snapped back 

“Luke...” Percy said and Luke’s eyes immeadiately snapped to him.

”Yes..?”

”I love Nico, I’m meant to love you, I let Nico claim me because I love him. I had a thought and I have a feeling you’ll both hate it...” 

“HOLD ON HE CLAIMED YOU!!” 

“Umm yes?”

”But Percy you’re an alpha!!”

”I am a submissive!”

“Anyway what is this plan that well both hate” I said quickly

”You share me” he muttered

”I don’t really mind as long as I can still do this” I said and leaned forward kissing the spot where I had claimed him. He shivered under the touch. 

“SHARE MY MATE! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!” Argued Luke

”Because if you want me at all you will at the moment I am only bonded with Nico there is no undoing our mating so, Luke you decide you get me or you don’t.” Stated Percy like it was fact.

I glanced at Percy who was weilding a very smug expression.

”Percy does this mean that me and him have to mate” Luke asked hesitantly

“Yes”

“oh” Luke looked away and almost blushed  

That was better than I was doing I was bright red. I stood up and walked over to Luke.

”First we need to talk to Chiron Campus Head. We need to talk about Percy having two mates and being a sub to one and alpha to the other.” I said licking my lips

”O-o-ok yeah let’s g-go do t-that” I realised Luke was nervous because I was stood so close to him

I put a hand on Luke’s chest and kissed him softly. 

“There you go” I smirked


	7. Discussions

— Percy’s POV — 

Ok so having two hot guys fight over you is always fun but then watching your mate kiss the other, Gods that’s just plain sexy. After watching their little scene I had gotten a little excited and Nico having mated me could tell my emotions and stared wide eyed at me.

”Someone enjoy that did they” he chuckled

I blushed and hid myself under the covers.

”uugghhhh Niiicoooo” I complained

I sensed him getting nearer and then he was laying under the covers next to me.

”Hey baby I was only joking, I love you” he whispered into my hair sending electric tingles up my spine.

I pushed my back into his chest.

” I know you do and I love you too” I whispered back

I felt a cold breeze run over me as Luke got in infront of me and wrapped me in a warm hug from the front. He snuggled into me and I returned the action. He kissed my head gently.

”Who’d have ever thought that I would be in bed with a werewolf and a vampire!” I chuckled

”Same here” said the two boys either side of me.

”you know Luke I think I could learn to like you if not love you” mumbled Nico

“Same” Replied Luke “I’ve had a crush on you since we were 10 you dipshit. But I never made a move because a) you’re a vamp b) you’re not my destined mate and c) you were looking for a sub and I was looking for an alpha, so we smelt different” He continued

”You had a crush on me!” Exclaimed Nico

”Duh who didn’t” sighed Luke

“What are you talking about” cried Nico

“ok you totally didn’t realise!”

”No I didn’t!!”

”well you were the only unmated Dom in a school full of unmated subs, you have amazing floppy hair, those onyx eyes will be the death of me, your body ugghhh don’t even get me started on that, your personality is amazing, you are so mysterious and your scent is super sexy.”  Said Luke with a dreamy expression. “ so yeah literally everyone had a crush on you, most still do”

”SERIOUSLY!! wait were any of the cute boys crushing!” 

I elbowed him in the ribs

”Sorry boo but I want to know!” Nico said kissing me on the forehead

“Umm Will Solace, Jason, Octavian, Michael Yew literally all the male subs and a few of the girls.”

“DID YOU SAY JASON! AS IN GRACE!!!!!” 

“Yes...”

”It’s not everyday that you learn that your male best friend had a crush on you!” Laughed Nico “ I am totally laughing at him later” 

“Nicki don’t be mean! The poor thing will be terrified his ex crush coming up to him and laughing about the fact that he had a crush, that’s not fair on him” I said kissing his jaw line.

”He’ll be fine” 

“ugh fine there’s no way I’m winning this” I sighed

I rested my chin on Nico’s body. 

“I love you” 

“We love you too dork” said the Vampire and the Wolf.

”Learn to love eachother” 

“I will” said Nico 

“I already do, it’s weird that my alpha ended up being the sub to my old high school crush.” Chuckled Luke his warm breath brushing against my skin.

”I don’t want to bring this up but...Nico don’t get protective like when I went into heat!” 

“HE got protective when you went into heat, oh my gods I wish I’d been there, your scent would’ve been amazing.” Sighed Luke

”Yeah it was, it was like a drug and then during his heat he just surrounded himself in my scent! It was adorable!” Laughed Nico 

I shoved myself further under the covers hiding with embarrassment.

”Oh My Gods I did that too, I started stealing stuff from your locker!” Laughed Luke. 

“that’s where my FAVOURITE hoodie went!” 

“Sorry I was in heat!” Whined Luke

Nico climbed over me and pinned Luke down onto the bed.

”What else did you steal” Said Nico his eyes going completely black and his fangs growing, showing he was totally into this.

Lukes eyes went bright blue, and his fangs grew too.

”Your heart” He growled locking eyes with Nico

”Did you now, I think I stole yours first” and then Nico leaned down and kissed Luke with as much passion as he had kissed me. 

They were both giving off the strongest scent I’d ever smelt. They were rolling around, I suddenly saw where this was going.

”Wait guys!” I yelled, their heads both snapped to me.

I felt my eyes shine bright green and my fangs grow, I felt the familiar tug when my scent was released. 

“You weren’t going to leave me out were you, also Nico I mate Luke first” I winked at them and let my scent overpower both of them.

I saw the bliss on their faces as they took in the scent. I joined in their game of rolling around making out. My fangs nipped at Luke’s bared fleshy neck, so inviting. I felt a pain in the tip of my head and the bottom of my spine. 

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” whispered Nico.

“What is” I asked

Luke pointed towards the mirror and what I saw was different. I had elongated fangs, my eyes were bright green and I had grown a pair of white wolf ears and a wolf tail of the same snowy white. Both boys were staring at me as if I was this prize possession, both drooling with fangs elongated and eyes black.

”Mmm baby you look absolutely ravishing” drawled Luke

I flicked my tail

”I try” I growled

Luke grew his black tail and ears and Nico looked like he was gonna cum from looking at us. I pinned Luke beneath me growling at him with my fangs bared. 

“Nicki you can watch or do something” i said

”I’m good” He said eyes completely blissed out. 

I pushed Luke into the bed licking his neck and peppering kisses down it. I teased his neck with my fangs nibbling here and there but never fully piercing the skin. He moaned and bared his neck more.

”Percy please!” He whined

”mmm no!” I said

As he whimpered in frustration I bit down hard in his neck, making him mine! My scent enveloped him, telling any other alpha to back off. Nico came up his other side as Luke bared the other side of his neck. Nico wasn’t playing around he just sunk his fangs straight in, Luke came from the sensation of being claimed twice and Nico from watchihg me play with Luke I went to the bathroom to deal with myself because the boys were so far gone there was no way we were doing anything tonight. After dealing with my problem I went back to bed and put my pajama bottoms on and curled next to luke as he curled in the middle of me and Nico. We all fell into a deep sleep content in each other’s arms, now we just had to break the news to everyone else.


	8. Last Little Pleasures

— Percy’s POV — 

I woke with a start, my Mum! She didn’t know where is was if I was ok who I was with, that I’m bisexual that I found my father that I’m half merboy quarter wolf!! She had no idea about anything and now I had to tell her, this was not going to go well...

~3 hours later~ 

I was curled in bed, Nico’s bed. Luke was curled against my chest in dog form and Nico was hugging me from behind. Gods how much I loved these boys. I stroked the space between Luke’s ears and he hummed against my hand.

”Babes...” I whispered

”Yeah” muttered Nico as Luke made a small noise at the back of his throat.

”I want you to meet my mum, with the others, obviously everyone needs to keep their powers in check but I think this could be good” 

“Yeah that does seem like a good idea after all you haven’t told your mum that you’re ok.” Agreed Nico

Luke’s ears twitched in agreement.

”Ok let’s get everyone together” Nico said

I got out of bed and pulled on my Jeans and a hoodie that was a bit big for me but I don’t really care to be honest. My boyfriends both got dressed and then we left for school.

”NICO DI ANGELO!” Yelled Hazel “WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS!!” 

Nico was rooted to the spot, Hazel’s eyes fell upon all three of us and then she noticed the mating marks and squealed. 

“MY BROTHER HAS MATED OMG AGGHHEGHEUSNCJIDLlwpx” she fangirled

Me, Nico and Luke all blushed like crazy.

”Soooo... which one of you is it?” She asked

”Ummm... both of us” mumbled Luke.

”FUCKING HELL NICO!!”

”What?” He shrugged ”Me and Perce loved each other but the whole prophecy meant that Luke and Perce are meant to mate it was the only logical explanation.” He explained

”Fair enough... how are you going to tell your fathers? They’re going to murder you.” 

“WE KNOW!” I yelled near tears

At my evident distress Luke and Nico both turned to cuddle and comfort me. Luke stroked my arms and Nico whispered sweet comforting words into my hair. I glanced at Hazel and she looked utterly confused at the affection her brother was showing. I calmed down and they both stepped back slightly whilst still keeping hold of me, to be honest I loved the attention. The rest of the group game around the corner, annabeth smirked knowingly at us and gave us an awkward thumbs up, I rolled my eyes. 

“Holy Fuck Luke, your scent is everywhere!” Complained Jason

”Is it?” He asked

”Fuck yeah, it reeks, keep your hormones under control for gods sakes!” Moaned Leo.

Jason started to look too blissed out for my liking. I glared at him, feeling my fangs grow and my eyes glow red. I snarled at him standing protectively in front of Luke.

”Percy...?” Luke asked

”Don’t touch what’s mine!” I snarled and then snapped back to my usual self.

”WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?”

Annabeth chuckled “You just got very possessive over Luke, it happens between mates sometimes especially newly mates ones. They get protective of each other and threaten anyone that gets to close to their mate. Remember when you went into heat? That was Nico getting possessive over you as his chosen mate.” 

“Oh” I sighed “Sorry Jase” 

“No worries you weren’t there when Leo and I mated, Nico shook Leo’s hand and I nearly attacked Nico” Jason laughed.

”Oh yeahhhh I remember that now, Perce never get on the wrong side of a storm spirit, Jase and his sister are terrfiying when mad!” Said Nico

I snaked my arm around Nico’s waist and pulled Luke close to my chest. 

“I haven’t claimed you yet baby” I whispered to Nico.

”I haven’t claimed either of you yet” complained Luke.

”Guess what we’re doing tonight then” smirked Nico

Me and Luke blushed and everyone else glared at us.

”What!” I yelled

”You guys are stinking out this place, it’s fucking disgusting and reeks” moaned Rachel.

”What! OH SHIT, FUCK sorry.” I winced.

 

~ 4 hours later ~

— Nicos POV —

I had my beautiful omega and sub beneath me whining pitifully for release. I growled lowly.

”Now boys, the more you whine the less you get who knows maybe I’ll leave the cockring on all night” I whispered

Percys eyes widened and suddenly his lip buttoned. Luke scowled and strained against his bonds. I removed Percy’s,

”good boy Percy” I said

I removed the ring and he bit down on my neck, marking me as his. We both came simultaneously. Luke whined again, Percy looked at him with pity and removed the ring and tapped his neck, seeing Percy so caring made me think about how much of a great mother he would make. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as his bonds were removed and he bit down on Percy’s neck and then mine. Then we all collapsed onto our bed in Luke’s den and curled into a ball to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the three are mates should I include Luke’s POV or not?


	9. Mum?

— Percy’s POV —

I woke up in Luke’s den with the familiar scent of my boys around me. I groaned and shuffled to the showers as I reeked of cum and sweat. When I got back the boys were fully clothed and ready for breakfast, we went to the kitchen and got food.

Later we met up with the others.

”Heyyyyyyyyyy” I said trying to be as gay as possible because hey why not.

Everyone looked at me and rolled their eyes, Jason nodded his head eyes still half shut.

”Soooooo, I have an idea!” I said enthusiastically- everyone grunted in response “ I haven’t spoken to my mum in a while and I need to tell her about my boys, but she can’t know about the powers and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with...?” I continued

”Sure why not” said Annabeth and all the others around the table nodded.

I squealed very loudly and high pitched

”Yay!!!! I need to go call my mum!!” I yelled, my boys chuckled at me and followed me out of the hall. I got out my phone and called my mum.

-On phone-

S:PERSEUS NERIUS JACKSON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST MONTH!

P: I-I- I’m sorry mum

S:-Starts crying down the phone- I miss you baby when are you coming home.

P: Well I found Dad, and I started this boarding school, I was gonna ask if it’s ok for me to come over this weekend with my friends and umm some other special others?

S: You-u found Donny?

P:Donny?

S:Poseidon

P: Yes

S: ( A voice on the other end) Sall babe, dinners ready

S: Coming Paul!

P: So I guess you have to go but can we come over, I think there’s about 15 of us, we’ll all crash in my room.

S: Sure Percy just as long I get to see your little face again love you

P: Love you too Mum!

-End of phone call-

I collapsed against Nico sobbing, Luke let out a low growl that was oddly soothing. “She said yes” I whispered

”but isn’t that a good thing?” Questioned Nico

”yes but I made her worry really badly, I’m just really tired.” I whimpered.

”ok Perce.” Luke purred into my ear

Supported by my lovers we made it back to my Dads house and we knocked on the door. When Amy saw me she grabbed me off my boys.

”You two need to leave immeadiatley” 

“Why?” Said Nico

”Because you do!” She said in reply 

Luke whimpered in protest but Nico dragged him off.

”Amy?” I asked “ what is wrong with me?” 

“Percy, I know this is going to be awkward but which of the boys did you fuck first?” She asked

I blushed bright red “ummm, Nico” I coughed awkwardly

”I need to explain something, all merpeople are able to carry children.”

 

 


	10. WTF!

-Percy’s POV-

“WHAT THE FUCK!” I yelled

”why did no one tell me this!”

”Aghhhhhh nonononononononono!” 

“Percy I need you to calm down it’s not good for the baby” amy tried soothing me

”Ok...” I breathed

i started to pace because I had no idea what to do.

”so what you’re saying is I’m 18 male and pregnant?” 

“Yes”

I groaned, this is not what I needed.

”so why do I need to stay here?”

”as much as those boys want to look after you they don’t know how in the first days because you are going to be overly emotional and collapse a lot”

”greeeaaaat...”

”so you stays here until thursday which gives you 3 days rest no school either, sure you can have people round but you are being confined to your bedroom” 

“ok”

i raced upstairs to process everything and just burst into tears and snuggles into my bed, it didnt smell like me anymore because I hadn’t slept in it for a while. My distress must have sent some kind of signal to Nico and Luke because the next thing I new there was a tiny sausage dog and a bat tapping in my window, I let them in.

”Hey...” i sighed

they both changed back to human, and snuggled next to me smothering me in their scents.

”Babe?” Asked Luke

”what’s wrong” asked Nico

”Don’t freak out”

”umm ok?” They both said

”I’m pregnant...” 

“what?! How?! When?! Who’s?!” Yelled Nico

”well me and you had sex like a week ago and since we did it first it’s yours Nico, and apparently all merpeople can get pregnant because we’re all submissives.”

the three of us just laid there trying to process everything.

finally Luke said something

”so we’re all 18 and about to be parents”

”yes.” 

We all sighed and curled together to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments etc. I might take suggestions for certain parts I have some ideas set in stone, just leave a comment.


End file.
